Rainbow Dash x Scootaloo clopfic
by RaLnb0wdashiex6
Summary: I hope you enjoy this is the best you can do as a 13 yearold lol hope you enjoy and ty to my amazing editor.


(3 days after the incident with Applejack) "Rainbow dash!" Shouted scootaloo. "Rainbow dash come on wake up!" Rainbow dash still in a dazed confused state of mind smelled the sweet smell of some type of perfume. Rainbow knew this smell from somewhere but just couldn't remember. Rainbow dash finally opened her eyes to see a concerned little Scootaloo. "Scootaloo what are you doing in my house?"

"I tried to knock on your door and you didn't open so I thought something was wrong and you're usually awake by now so..."

"So you thought something was wrong?"

"Yeah well I'm all good and since you're here I guess we can eat some breakfast; you want some?"

"Yes yes please Rainbow"

"no problem Scootaloo"

Rainbow grabbed the eggs and milk out of the slightly cold fridge. "Hey you're ok with eggs right?" Scootalo with a extremely childish smile said, "yep I love them!" with glowing bright eyes that would make anyone smile. "Ok hold your horses don't get too excited; the eggs aren't ready yet." Rainbow dash opened the blue tinted cabinets and pulled out a metallic colored bowl. Rainbow dash put the bowl on the counter. She grabbed the eggs cracking them with super precision. Cracking them in the perfect spot for the gooey egg to slide right out of the shell into the pan. She did this for another 6 eggs and stirred and added the milk. Rainbow cooked up the eggs and put them on a plate making sure to give Scootaloo a little more just because she was a child.

Scootaloo was intently eying the food as rainbow walked to the wooden brown table and set it down. "Here Scootaloo, enjoy!" Rainbow dash pulled up a chair at the other side of the table and was starting to eat. Scootaloo wasted no time, digging in and eating all her food in 10 minutes without even leaving trace of food on her plate. "Well you must love eggs" Rainbow said in a slightly impressed attitude."Yea they sure are good!" scootaloo remarked. "Hey Scootaloo you wanna watch a movie while we wait for our time for practice?" "Sure Rainbow that sounds fun!". Rainbow dash walked up stairs putting her cyan hoof in the air signaling Scootaloo to come with her. Scootaloo obediently followed making sure not to fall as she ran up the stairs after rainbow dash.

Rainbow opened a tan door with a Bronzy orange metal handle; Scootaloo walked in to find a surprisingly small, but suitable room with a tv 2 cabinets and a couch. Rainbow dash took the lead walking into the room and getting a case out of the cabinet that read "daring do the adventures of the lost tomb". Rainbow dash loved this one it was a classic to her. "Wow you got a daring do movie when did they make those?"

"A long time ago; they're very hard to find not a lot of people have them."

"That's cool"

"you think so!? well wait to get your mind blown because it's gonna be awesome!" Rainbow dash said as she slid the disk into the white machine and jumped on the couch with Scootaloo.

Rainbow dash grabbed the remote and clicked play on the tv. Scootaloo got closer to Rainbow dash and laid her head on rainbow dash's furry warm side. Rainbow dash gave a chuckle and said "ohh Scootaloo make sure you watch the movie and don't fall asleep"

"Yea I won't" Scootaloo said in a dazed voice. About an hour later after the movie had started Rainbow dash detected a muffled sound coming out of Scootaloo and the rapid speed of her heart beat increasing more. Rainbow dash noticed taking in a large amount of her sweet seductive smell. "Scootal…" Before she could say more Scootaloo took her lips and started sucking her chest. "Scootaloo what are you doing?"

"Ohh Rainbow you know you want this as much as I do." Rainbow dash couldn't speak from the extreme pleasure from the nibbling and now sucking of her fur that was now covered in saliva.

"Ohh Scootaloo don't stop please!" Rainbow moaned, Scootaloo obviously pleased by the words Rainbow dash said; started sucking even more intently. Rainbow dash being able to think rationally; began to put her hooves on Scootaloo's sweet caramel colored back slowly crawling down her warm back to her flank rubbing ever so gently to get the subtlest moan from her. With a muffled voice the now Slobbering Scootaloo in a heart felt voice said "Rainbow please rub me more." Rainbow dash instinctively listened obediently and started to rub more getting soft erotic moans from Scootaloo under her short heat filled breaths. Rainbow dash thought in her head that maybe she should take this a little farther; getting a quick deep breath she plunged forward into Scootaloo's ear. With a quick shriek from the initial reaction of getting a warm wet feeling on here ear she finally calmed down. With Rainbow dash sensing the tension going down as she started seductively sucking on the small furry orange creamed ear.

Rainbow dash wasted no time going all in; sucked and sucked leaving saliva dripping down Scootaloo and onto her now matted fur. Feeling the tension strengthen, Scootaloo finally let go of Rainbow dash's now drenched stomach as she quickly pushed her muzzle into Rainbow dash's tender thighs getting a quick screech from Rainbow dash; making her let go of her saliva filled ear. Rainbow dash laid on the couch in shock while Scootaloo hungrily ate at Rainbow dash insides. Rainbow dash in a lustful shock pushed Scootaloo's head down into her now drenched folds making Rainbow dash's pleasure increase even more.

Rainbow dash remembering that her left hoof was still on Scootaloo's sweet furry rump; took her hoof and started to slide it down her rump making Scootaloo shiver in a lustful and a little tense state from the unexpected feeling. Rainbow dash sensed this and brought down her hoof to Scootaloo's mare hood and started rubbing it fiercely; showing her experience and dominance in the act of sex to Scootaloo who noticed very quickly that Rainbow dash out experienced her by a long shot, you could even say it gave her a new intimidation from Rainbow that she had never felt before which Surprisingly made Scootaloo want to please Rainbow even more.

Scootaloo some how ferociously started surpassing her limits by pushing into Rainbow dash's fold even more, making Rainbow dash scream in an a amazing pleasure that surpassed all her other partners. Rainbow thought in her head that there was nothing better than a little kid like scootaloo. Getting back to reality Rainbow dash plunged her hoof in Scootaloo making her squirm in a painful; yet, a slightly overwhelmed delight sensation that made a nice little red smile appear on Scootaloo's face that you could vaguely see from the intense eating that Rainbow dash was receiving from Scootaloo.

Scootaloo said in a muffled voice "Rainbow that's so good you really _do_ make everything 20% cooler." Rainbow dash squeezed Scootaloo's little muzzle even more into her dark wet depths. Rainbow dash and Scootaloo both sensed a tingling feeling inside both of them. They knew what was coming and they where ready for it. Rainbow dash suddenly extended her neck in a very athletic position and started licking Scootaloo's rock hard clit making Scootaloo go over the edge "Rainbow I'm cuminng!" Screamed Scootaloo, Rainbow dash was happy with the positive feedback she got from Scootaloo had started sucking and licking at the same time which sent Scootaloo over the possible limit for such a little filly such as herself.

Scootaloo in one swift motion pushed back on Rainbow dashes face making her over load with pleasure and releasing her sweet juices covering Rainbows fur and getting it into her mouth. Rainbow excepted the juices and gulped them down with a feverish feeling in her insides but it wasn't a bad feeling; more like a slight warm tingle in her belly. Scootaloo with one final effort to send Rainbow overboard, pushed her whole snout inside of her sweet mare hood, Making Rainbow dash instantly scream in a shocked and lustful sound. Rainbow dash instantly sent her juices oozing from her marehood into Scootaloo's obedient, little snout. They both passed out; the next day Rainbow awoke to a little Scootaloo saying "good morning honey, breakfast is ready, lets go eat" as she planted a little kiss on the confused and slightly fluorescent pink colored Rainbow dash. "What a night" Rainbow thought to herself. The end.

tell me all if you want a part 2. thanks for all the support on my other series guys. bye! and also I'd like to give a special thanks to my amazing editor (J.S.R.) that helped so much. Take care!


End file.
